Dio Brando
|-|Dio Brando= |-|DIO= |-|Awakened DIO= |-|The World= Summary Dio Brando is the main antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part I: Phantom Blood and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Born in the 19th century as the son of thief Dario Brando, abused his drunkard father, Dio poisoned him while adopted by George Joestar to acquire the Joestar fortune. However, due to the intervention of his adoptive brother and rival Jonathan Joestar, Dio learned the secret of the Stone Mask Jonathan researched and became a vampire who sought world domination with an army of the dead. But Dio's plans fell apart after Jonathan destroyed his body, the disembodied head taking his rival's body for his own despite Jonathan's last ditch attempt to kill him. Dio resurfaces one century later in Part III: Stardust Crusaders, managing to become accustomed to Jonathan's body while awaking the ability to use a Stand. Under the name DIO, he still seeks for world domination, but also desires to end the Joestar bloodline by eliminating the remaining descendants of Jonathan: including Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B. 8-B with The World. | At least 8-B. 8-B with The World. Name: Dio Brando | DIO Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part I: Phantom Blood) Gender: Male Age: 20 in Part I. 120 in Part III. Classification: Vampire, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Absorption via Vampirism (Sucks blood through his hands even though he has fangs), Body Control (Is able to control his veins, hair, and shoot beams of vampiric essence out of his eyes), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; his regeneration was faster than the fire burning his whole body, Scaled from Straizo whose regen was able to put him back from being blown apart, Vampirism also speeds up the regeneration), Water Manipulation (Can shoot pressurized jets of water from his eyes), Can walk on walls/ceilings, Can turn others into zombies (Possibly also vampires as his Stardust Crusaders self can do that), Mind Control (Mind Controlled Poco, also Jack the Ripper in the anime only), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze others by vaporizing the liquid in his body) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid, had stated his regeneration abilities had weakened over time), Can spy on people from across the world using clairvoyant/psychic powers via Jonathan's Hermit Purple-like Stand, Mind Control via flesh buds that will attack or possess whoever attempts to remove them, Telepathy (Spoke to Enrico Pucci despite not physically being present), Time Stop (Can stop time around him for 9 seconds), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within frozen time), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Can turn others into zombies or vampires, Flight, Selective Intangibility with The World, Body Control (Can create Flesh buds out of his cells and was even able to remove a bone from his finger), Biological Manipulation (Can fuse organic matter together; flesh buds combine with the host's body and even become one with them after DIO's death), Life Creation via Flesh Buds (They are shown to be alive) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Water Manipulation, Mind Control via flesh buds that will attack or possess whoever attempts to remove them, Telepathy, Time Stop (Can stop time around him for 9 seconds), Minor Resistance to Time Stop, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze others by vaporizing the liquid in his body), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Can turn others into zombies or vampires, Flight, Selective Intangibility with The World, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Life Creation via Flesh Buds Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Superior to his Part III self until he absorbed Joseph's blood), can negate durability with Vaporization Freezing | City Block level+. City Block level+ with The World (Able to cause damage to Star Platinum. It and Star Platinum are the same Stand) | At least City Block level+ (DIO said drinking Joseph's blood was making him stronger "than ever before". Rivaled Star Platinum's strength by himself against a steamroller). At least City Block level+ with The World (However, nothing notes any notable strength changes in The World, as Star Platinum could still harm it). Speed: Supersonic with''' Hypersonic attack speeds and reactions (Kept up with Jonathan, who was able to react to his eye beams, and William Anthonio Zeppeli; the properties of his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes being high-pressure liquid jets mean they must move at Mach 5 speeds at least.) | '''Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions (Reacted to and deflected Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash, fought Star Platinum, should be faster than Joseph Joestar, who in his youth fought Kars in battle). Massively FTL with The World (Swifter than Silver Chariot; was initially faster than Star Platinum itself.) | Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with The World. Lifting Strength: Class 50 (He casually lifted a steamroller). Class K with The World Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | City Block Class+, City Block Class+ with The World | At least City Block Class+, City Block Class+ with The World Durability: City Block level+ (Tanked the explosion of a ship). Regeneration makes him difficult to kill. | City Block level+ (Was able to withstand multiple punches from Star Platinum). City Block level+ with The World (Survives many onslaughts from Star Platinum.) | At least City Block level+. City Block level+ with The World. Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Can continue fighting even if he is heavily wounded and go at least a century without nourishment blood) Range: Extended melee range normally, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes | Extended melee range normally, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes and throwing knives. Up to 10 meters for The World (The World gets weaker the farther away it is from Dio), time stop is universal. Standard Equipment: None notable | Throwing Knives, The World | Steamroller, The World Intelligence: Very devious, good at setting up traps and plans, incredibly charismatic and an expert on getting others to follow him and commanding them, and ruthless in combat and always tries to use his abilities to the best of their strength, as well as being very thorough Weaknesses: He will disintegrate in sunlight, and Hamon circumvents his regeneration. Overconfident. | All previous weaknesses. Does not seem to possess his old vampiric powers due to using Jonathan's body. His Stand, "The World", only has an effective movement radius of 10 meters (any farther and it starts to grow weaker). Any damage taken by The World will reflect back on DIO/ Anyone with the power of time stop can counter DIO's and be able to move within stopped time (ex. Jotaro's Star Platinum). | All previous weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vampirism:' Gained from the Stone Mask, Dio obtains supernatural and superhuman abilities. His senses and physical attributes are strengthened heavily. He is capable of regenerating almost any wound and possesses incredible control over his and others' bodies. **'Evil Implants:' Dio can create parasites that are implanted into his victims' brains. When taken out, they grow tentacles in attempt to kill the host and the person who takes it out. **'Space Ripper Stingy Eyes:' Dio fires pressurized jets of waters from his eye sockets, which contain his vampiric essence. It easily pierces through human flesh and something as hard as stone. **'Vaporizing Freezing:' By lowering the temperature of his own body drastically, Dio can freeze organic tissue by touching it. This can range from simple limbs to an entire human body. It is noted to stop blood form flowing within the body, therefore acting as a counter to Hamon. *'The World:' DIO's Stand. It is a tall, muscular, yellow humanoid figure with various clockwork-esque styles across the chest, back, and fists. It has a range of ten meters and attacks only with punches and kicks. **'Time Stop': The World's main ability is to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time (unless someone else has similar powers to DIO). However, it is only able to stop time for a finite amount of seconds. Initially, DIO could only stop time for 5 seconds because of his weakened body, however due to his immortality as a vampire he could increase his limit to 9 seconds as he grew more accustomed to The World towards the end of Part 3. Key: Dio Brando | DIO | Awakened DIO Note: It is a common misconception that DIO has lost all of his vampire abilities since his Phantom Blood incarnation. This is only partly true. While certain attacks such as his Vaporizing Freeze have been stated to stem from complete control of his body (which he did not have for the majority of Stardust Crusaders), there is nothing implying that he cannot use his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes or other moves he had previously demonstrated. However, using this line of logic, once DIO had drained the blood of Joseph, he himself had stated that his body was the strongest it has ever been, logically implying he once again has access to every single ability he has ever demonstrated. *This page covers the main canon version of Dio Brando. For Heaven Ascension DIO's profile, look here. *Dio's time stop does not accumulate damage. (See here) *Interview with Araki (See part 6 for the range of Dio's time stop). *JJBA directory thread. *Respect thread. Gallery Dio_Brando_Anime.jpg|Dio Brando from Part 1: Phantom Blood as he appears in the anime. DIO_OVA.jpg|DIO as he appears in the OVA. Shadow_DIO-image-Render.png|DIO as he initially appeared in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders of the anime. Jonathan Stand.jpg|Dio using Jonathan's Stand, 'Hermit Purple'. UaM60.png|Phantom Blood Dio as he appears in the anime DioBrando_JJBAEoH-render.png|Phantom Blood Dio as he appears in Eyes of Heaven. The_World_stats.png|DIO's The World as it appears in the anime including its physical stats. DIO_Part_3-Anime-render.png|DIO as he appeared in Part 3: Stardust Crusaders of the anime. ZA_WARUDO_Time_Stop.gif|The Worlds Time Stop. Others Notable Victories: Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) Ken Kaneki's Profile (Phantom Blood Dio and Post-Choclea Kaneki were used. Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Alucard (Hellsing) Alucard's Profile (Pre-Schrodinger Alucard and Awakened DIO were used. Speed was equalized) All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's Profile (Awakened DIO and Prime All Might were used. Speed was equalized) Beholder (Dungeons and Dragons) Beholder's Profile (Phantom Blood Dio was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars' Profile (Awakedned DIO and Base Kars in Light Mode were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Psychics Category:Stand Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Brando Family Category:Knife Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Villain Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Narcissists Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Water Users Category:Telepaths